vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel (KoreZombie)
Summary Ariel, called Dai-sensei by Haruna and Ayumu Aikawa, is a supporting character in KoreZombie. She's an inhabitant of the magical land of Virie, and one of the strongest masou shoujo. She works as the only teacher at Matellis Academy, and has taught hundreds of millions of students to varying degrees, like Haruna and Kyoko; due to their sheer number, she was unable to realize Kyoko had been mind controlled by King of the Night. Over a century ago, she orchestrated a coup d'état against the Queen of Virie, Lilia Lilith, alongside her teacher Chris and friend Akuma Danshaku. When the coup failed, Ariel used Chris as a scapegoat and framed her as the ringleader; as a result, Chris received Lilia's strongest curse, while Ariel escaped punishment by making herself seems like an innocent bystander. She still plans to overthrown Lilia to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A casually, far higher. Unknown when serious Name: Ariel, Dai-sensei, Head Teacher, The Strongest Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: Over 150 Classification: Masou Shoujo, Inhabitant of Virie, Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (far keener than both Haruna and Kyoko), Flight, Swordsmanship, Dual Wielding, Weapon Creation, Energy Projection, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transformation, Teleportation, Healing, Levitation, Wind Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Power Nullification, Resurrection with Gems of Life, Curse Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Can turn people into animals), Vibration Manipulation, Duplication, Explosion Manipulation (Can make a person's heart rupture by placing her palm on their chests), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Forcefully pulled Ayumu inside an entirely dark space to punish and train him), Space-Time Manipulation (stated she reverted time and manipulated space to repair a broken pool table), Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level casually, far higher (Casually fought King of the Night, and far stronger than Kyoko, who's stronger than Ayumu Aikawa). Unknown when serious Speed: At least Subsonic+, likely far faster (Much faster than Kyoko) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, at least Class M with forcefield (should be far higher than Haruna) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class casually, far higher. Unknown when serious Durability: At least Small Building level casually, far higher (traded blows with King of the Night). Unknown when serious Stamina: Outclasses Haruna and Kyoko in every aspect. Casually fought hordes of Megalo, battled King of the Night, and can trade blows with Chris Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Twin magic swords, Gems of Life (x3) Intelligence: Calm, wise, collected and calculative. Despite resulting in a failure, orchestrated a coup d'état against the Queen that nearly succeeded, and then manipulated the situation so she wouldn't be cursed by her as punishment. Is considered among the strongest masou shoujo with extensive battle experience; she's feared by residents of the Underworld Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Revolutionaries Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier